WWE Mixed Match Challenge (October 23, 2018)
The October 23, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Prudential Center in on October 23, 2018. Summary In a WWE MMC showdown between Raw tandems, Natalya emerged in one of Bobby Roode's robes, signaling some strong Team Paws comradery as they prepared to take on the impressive team of B’N’B. After Bayley politely refused her friend Nattie's toy cat ears, Bálor and Roode decided to try on each other's gear and catchphrases. As they removed this attire, Natayla and Bayley took over, feeling each other out in a battle for momentum which ended when Roode tagged himself in to prevent Natayla from diving outside the ring after Bayley and led to an intense back-and-forth between him and Bálor. As the action continued, Natayla broke up a pin attempt between the guys, promoting Bayley to jump over the men to get to her and send her out of the ring. Not to be outdone, Nattie dragged Bayley out, and they took each other out with a double Clothesline. As they did, Roode decided to attempt his opponent's finishing maneuver, the Coup de Grace, but Finn moved out of the way at the last second and climbed the ropes to hit one of his own for the huge win. With their victory, Bálor & Bayley grabbed an important second victory, which keeps them in good position in the WWE MMC competition at 2-1. With their loss, Team Pawz dropped to 0-3. Next week, Monster Eclipse takes on Mahalicia. In the second match of the night, friends Asuka and Naomi started things out for their teams, but their matchup soon gave way to a dance and a hug between them - prompting Miz to say there is “no hugging in wrestling!” Day One Glow and Asuka begged to differ, though, and they tried to get a group hug between the four. The A-Lister responded by heading for the hills, but Jimmy cut him off and threw Miz into the ring before picking up his opponent in a bear hug, sparking a fierce back-and-forth. Naomi and Asuka soon reentered, but when Naomi was on the attack, Miz pulled his partner out of the way to save her. Minute after minute, the intensity increased between the four competitors. Then, in the final moments, Jimmy looked ready to dive outside the ring at Miz, but The A-Lister caught him with a forearm at the last second. And as Naomi took out Asuka outside the ring, Miz seized the moment and climbed into the squared circle to hit the Skull-Crushing Finale on Uso for the victory. The win boosts Team Asuka to 3-0 as the new streak continues! Meanwhile, Day One Glow fall to 1-2. Next week, Ravishing Rusev Day will battle Fenomenal Flair. Results ; ; *B'N'B (Bayley & Finn Balor) 2 defeated Team Pawz (Bobby Roode & Natalya) 0 *Awe-suka (Asuka & The Miz) 3 defeated Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) 1 Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-23-18 MMC 1.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 2.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 3.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 4.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 5.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 6.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 7.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 8.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 9.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 10.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 11.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 12.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 13.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 14.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 15.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 16.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 17.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 18.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 19.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 20.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 21.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 22.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 23.jpg 10-23-18 MMC 24.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #18 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #18 at WWE.com * [ Mixed Match Challenge #18 on WWE Network] Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results